In the Cold we find Love
by ThisisPorky
Summary: Spies will always find a way of killing someone, even after Cease-Fire. So...whats going on here? Is Solider really making Scout go out to find his shovel while a snowstorm raged on? (Was requested.)


'Scout!'

'What?!'

'Come here!'

'Why?'

'Just do it, maggot!'

The boy groaned as he got out of his seat and slugged his way to where the Soldier was standing, tall and proud as always. A frown was upon his lips while the helmet drooped over his eyes. Always a pleasant and regular sight for everyone to see.

'I want you to go outside and get something for me!'

'Are ya frickin' kiddin' me? 'ave ya seen da weather? Ya mad, bro.' Scout was about to turn away before a hand landed on his shoulder, making him come to a halt.

'It's very important for me that it's retrieved this minuet. I need it, but I managed to drop it and lose it somewhere on the right flank of the base. Since you're faster on your feet than me, I need you to get it for me. Unless you're scared of going out there, hm?'

'I ain't scared! But bro, seriously - ya need it now? Can't it wait 'till the storms passed or got lighter?'

'No, sir!' He barked, the helmet moving with his action. 'Go out and get it for me, now.'

'Well, at leas' tell me what it is I'm lookin' for.'

'It's, uh...my...shovel! Yes, my shovel. Not too hard to miss if its not too late.' The Scout just nodded and jogged to his room. If Soldier's words were right, he'd hopefully be out for no more than ten minuets. But why he had to do it was still a mystery in the boys mind.

A few minuets later, Scout jumped out of his room wearing almost all of his clothes. They were all a little baggy and hanging from him, but he put them on anyway. It was at least something to try and fight back the cold bite, huh.

As soon as he left the base, his arms hugged his chest tightly. The wind battered into him like a battering ram, and at one point, he nearly fell over due to the strength of the thing. Seriously, it felt like Heavy had just bombarded his side for "so-called-fun". His clothes did little to protect him, letting the heat out and cold in, and he was soon shivering in under five minuets. Even in that time, a huge fog cloud of raging snow had made him lose sight of the base, and no matter how hard he squinted his eyes in the snow for the black handle of a shovel, nothing could be spotted.

Ten minuets passed.

Then slowly the fifteenth minuet rolled by.

The boy dropped to the floor. With such a skinny body like his, the cold bite didn't take long to paralyze half of his muscles and make him limp. His whole body shivered violently as the wind raged past, ignoring the body on the cold floor, slowly being covered by the white stuff. It had all happened so fast. One minuet he was inside, the next, talking to Solly, then, out here, about to die.

His eyes were slowly closing. The light of the snow was slowly getting brighter. He felt less and less of his body as the time sluggishly passed. His breathing was getting harsher and rougher with every minuet, too, and it started to hurt to heave his little chest in and out.

But then, heavy and quick crunching in the soft snow was heard.

And then, a silhouette emerged from the white light a few feet away from the boy. A big and bulky one. Heavy...?

'Scout! What the hell are you doing out here?! Get up, maggot!' Rang a voice from the void, more crunching sounds rushing towards the limp body.

'Soldier...?' Scout whispered, squinting his eyes.

'What in gods name are you doing all the way out here in this weather?! You could have died!' Scout felt light-headed and dizzy as he was suddenly able to float in the mans arms. His limp body gently slammed part of Solly's chest as he heaved him into the air, his strong arms wrapped around the shivering body tightly as he started crunching his way back to the base. The boys skin was pale - he needed to be warmed up, and fast.

'Y-y-you told m-me ta ge-ge-g-get ya sh-shovel...' Mumbled the boy, closing his heavy eye-lids.

'Keep ya eyes open!' He commanded, making him jump and eyes to snap open. 'I did no such thing! I would never ask a comrade to get something that can easily be retrieved in the morning!' Scout blinked.

'B-but...y-y-you did... Ya t-tol' me y-y-ya needed it t-then and the-th-there...'

'That wasn't me - I swear on any raccoon's life, that wasn't me.'

'...'

'...Spy...why would he do such a thing like that?' All the anger left him as he saw the younger classes head slowly slip back, his eyes falling to a close again. 'No, Scout, keep awake. Don't close your eyes, not even for a minuet; and that's an order!'

'B-but 'am t-ti-tierd...'

'Wait till we get back to Medic,' The base was in sight. They were close, but also running out of time. 'Just wait till we're back...'

Medic stood over the bed the Scout was currently on, his finger to his chin as he watched the boys chest slowly breathe in and out again. He was struggling to get air in by himself, and his shivering hadn't calmed down none, either, even with extra blankets and some of Heavy's borrowed clothes. Soldier had stuck by his side in an old wooden, slightly marked chair. His hands fumbled together in uncertainty as the Medics scowl only got wider on the mans face.

'He is not varming up,' He spoke gently. 'He is not responding to any treatments, and he haz not voken up yet.'

'If I ever get my hands on that blasted Spy-!'

'Hush, herr, Solider!' Medic hissed to him. 'Even if he isn't vaking up, it vill not do vith you yelling!' Solly grumbled and shrunk into his seat, crossing his arms over his broad chest in a huff.

'He better wake up, Doc... If he don't, I'm killing that BU bastard myself.'

'As vill I, herr, Soldier. But ve need to vait. Maybe he'll recover just as ve lose hope.'

Hours had passed.

The storm had got no better, and neither had the boys breathing - still slow and rough as before.

Medic had always checked on him. But nothing - not even the injections - had managed to snap him awake from that trance he was in. It was past mid-night that the German had retreated to bed. But Soldier stayed.

He stayed and waited.

He watched over him like a hawk, never leaving the room. Unless it was for toilet breaks. (He was no Sniper.) He didn't even move when his stomach growled for food, just ignoring it and watching over the Scouts heart monitor he was hooked too.

Scouts shivering didn't improve, and neither did his body temperature. His skin was still a pale blue, and his mouth had opened just a bit, slightly showing his buck teeth.

Another hour had passed, and by now the Soldier had his head resting in his arms, which were ringed beside the Scout, his eyes slowly drooping to a close. Like I said, he wasn't leaving for nothing until he woke up.

'Solider...?' Came a soft and weak voice beside him.

'What...?'

'Solly...'

The Americans head flew up, and his eyes darted from left to right before falling on the merc in front of him. 'Scout? Scout, is that you? Are you awake?' His heart almost stopped.

'Soldier...' He mumbled again, his eyes opened just a little. His head and turned ever so slightly towards him, and a faint smile ghosted his pale face.

'You're awake!' Solly cried with joy, his face beaming. 'I-I can't believe it! Wait here - I'll get Medic-'

'Wait...'

Soldier stopped and turned, facing him again. 'I have...somethin' ta tell ya...'

'What...? What is it, son?' The man slowly stepped forward, closer towards the boy. His face was streaked with ache to know what he needed to say. But the boys voice was giving way - it was weak and harsh, groggy, even.

'I...I liked you...' He mumbled softly, his eyes still partly opened. 'Liked liked you...an'...I was too shy ta s-say anythin' to ya...'

'...Why are you telling me this now...?'

'I loved you, Solly...an'...I always thought you...were the best man 'a eva' spoke to...'

'Scout...'

'I just h-hope you...can be happy we' so-someone else...' The man got a weak thumbs up before his head rolled over to the left, his heavy eye-lids closed to a shut, and his arm slammed down onto the bed. The *beep*-*beep*-*beep* of the machine slowly went into a long *beeeeeeep* sound, a line going on the heart monitor.

All Solider did was stand and stare at him. What was his feelings? Hell, he didn't know, but he did know that something wet was forming in the corner of his eyes, slowly getting heavier and threatening to burst their banks. His hands shuck from both rage and a slowly growing depression as the irritating beep noise continued to sound. His little chest had stopped its heaving, and his body was more limp than before.

_'S...Scout...?'_


End file.
